Cactus Butt
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Deeks barely had the chance to close and lock the door behind them before Kensi put her hands on his chest and pinned him to his own door. He pulled her hips into his and leaned into a deep, passionate kiss. He still tasted of the tequila the team had sipped after this latest, especially emotionally trying case. (6x14, "Black Wind")


**A/N: In my mind, this takes place after 6x14, "Black Wind"**

 **I am also busily working on the next couple chapters of "LA Hold 'Em," but I had this one mostly ready to go after a few more quick edits.**

 **Disclaimer: I owned a cactus once. Like Kensi, I managed to kill it. What I've never owned are the rights to any recognizable published media, like a TV show for example.**

 **Rating: M for "Mature"**

 **(In case you didn't spot in in your filters and tags)**

* * *

Deeks barely had the chance to close and lock the door behind them before Kensi put her hands on his chest and pinned him to his own door. He pulled her hips into his and leaned into a deep, passionate kiss. He still tasted of the tequila the team had sipped after this latest, especially emotionally trying case.

He pulled away suddenly, bent at the knee and swept Kensi's legs up, carrying her in his arms towards the hallway. Obviously the day had been rough for him as well. But whereas Kensi became almost desperately passionate at such times, Deeks mirrored his usual personality and brought in his playful humor.

When he reached his bedroom Kensi smiled and told him, "Ok, you can put me down now." Deeks grinned mischievously and Kensi's smirk turned to a look of fear as she remembered the last time she said that two years prior. "No, Deeks! No—wait!"

"Too late. Bombs away!" Deeks shouted as he wound up to toss her onto the bed. But Kensi was ready this time and had her arms looped around his neck, pulling him down hard onto the bed with her as she plopped on her back. Deeks landed on the edge of the mattress with a muffled grunt, his face pressed into the soft mounds on her chest. He laughed against her shirt and looked up at Kensi who scowled playfully. Deeks started to climb onto the bed properly, kissing the exposed skin at her neckline. Kensi let out a soft sigh then shoved him so forcefully off the edge that he fell with a thud.

"Fragglerock!" he wailed as he hit the floor.

"Aww, was I too fast for the jungle cat?" she jeered, already a little breathless.

With Deeks sitting on the floor, Kensi took the opportunity to kick off her boots and reach around to the small of her back to remove her gun and badge and set them both on the nightstand. Deeks followed suit, then undid his belt and started to pull down his jeans. His pants were still around his ankles when Kensi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down. He fell clumsily on top of her but managed to keep his lips locked with hers.

Kensi could feel how hard he already was beneath his boxers as he worked to kick off his pants. She ran her hands down his back and pulled his shirt up and over his head, dragging her hands down his muscled chest as he dove in for another kiss.

"Shorts… Off!" she commanded between kisses.

Deeks rolled off the bed and onto his feet to comply. With a sly grin he complained, "But you're still fully clothed."

Kensi sat up, leaning on her elbows and taking in the glorious sight of his body; the veins popping in his well defined biceps from the effort of carrying her, cords rippling across his chest as he rocked back and forth to step out of his briefs. His erection bounced, swayed and sprung back up with each of his steps. She knew she would never tire of this view.

"Deal with it," she replied, crossing her legs and tilting her head. She shot him a look that was both playful and filled with desire. Her lips were slightly parted, and her tongue was as wet in her mouth as the tingle between her legs.

"Hah," Deeks let out a slight laugh. "So that's how you want to play it, Kensilina?"

"Oh yeah," Kensi nodded. "Your move, cactus butt."

Deeks' hand moved automatically to the small punctures he had on his thigh from his new office cactus. He stared hungrily at her and responded in a low, husky voice, "Oh, yeah? Am I your giant cactus? And you're my beautiful flower?" He then turned slightly and playfully slapped his own ass (careful to avoid his succulent-inflicted wounds). She shook her head and rolled her eyes in response. He continued, "Oh, you like that metaphor, don't you?"

"Again," she countered, "that's an allegory."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

He crawled slowly up the bed and over her body, maintaining intense eye contact the whole time. Deeks' body brushed against hers but he otherwise didn't touch her. Kensi suddenly regretted playing his game, and even more so lamented that she was still fully clothed. His face came closer to hers and she closed her eyes and tilted her head up expectantly for a kiss that Deeks denied. Instead he gently brushed his lips on her brow, then on her cheek, her jaw, and down her neck; his scruff tickled her skin and she felt a shiver as he kissed her softly.

He looked up at her again as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Tell me again 'why you should never fall in love?'" she asked tenderly, repeating his words from the tunnel that afternoon.

Deeks didn't answer immediately but instead had busied himself with removing her jeans and simple cotton underwear. Kensi finally pulled off her shirt and bra while she waited impatiently for his response. Not that she was complaining; Deeks' lips were otherwise occupied giving her gentle kisses down her abdomen, past her navel and sending shivers across her skin when he reached her upper thighs.

He had parted her legs now and she could feel his hot breath against her most sensitive skin before he finally answered, "Because people have been known to do some stupid things, when they're in love."

If Kensi had thought of another witty response, she immediately forgot it and instead threw her head back in a soft moan as Deeks buried his face in her. He focused on her clit, alternating between hungry kisses and drawing patterns out with his tongue.

"Deeeeks," she whimpered softly once, and several times more in the next few minutes as his tongue and lips worked to send jolts of ecstasy through her core. Then she cried out again much louder as he brought her to the edge of her climax.

Kensi writhed in pleasure as Deeks took a few moments longer on her now noticeably pulsing bundle of nerves. He sat up on his knees and positioned his hips between her legs. Her hand reached forward and grabbed his shaft and she guided him to the right spot, but he took over. Grabbing his cock he rubbed the tip up and down between her folds, spreading her wetness with each pass.

Kensi sat up on her elbows impatiently and whined in frustration. "Deeks! Stop teasing!"

He obliged. Deeks leaned forward with a salacious moan to kiss Kensi and in doing so slid inside her, filling her completely. They were barely able to make their lips meet again as their breathing quickened— keeping pace with the speed of his long strokes.

Deeks had begun to let out a coarse grunt of effort with each thrust, and Kensi knew he must be close— too close. She clenched his thighs between her knees and quickly rolled him over to his back, keeping them intimately attached the whole time.

Deeks ran his hands up the sides of Kensi's lean, toned torso. She pushed her palms against his bare chest to steady herself as she slowly rocked her hips forward and back — ensuring friction exactly where she needed it the most. Now Deeks felt like the one being teased and he showed it by trying to meet each of her movements with an upward thrust.

Kensi too, was close now. She could feel another build up of pleasure deep within her. She spread her legs a little more, letting him take control again. His hands on her hips holding her steadily over him while he pushed up faster and harder with each stroke.

Kensi had finally been pushed over the brink again and she literally crashed forward; her elbows slamming into the pillows above Deeks' shoulders. She cradled his head and took in the sweet scent of his hair while waves of pleasure washed over her entire body. Her muscles still tensed and she felt like she was struggling to maintain balance. Deeks was still going strong and with each driving thrust, a new rapturous pulse of bliss coursed through her.

Finally Deeks succumbed to the sensation of Kensi's orgasm, her muscles still contracting tightly around him. With his face still buried in the crook of her neck he gave one last push.

"Fuck, Kens!" he groaned when he finally came deep within her. She had already mostly collapsed on top of him. So when he stopped moving, there was nothing but stillness and the sounds of each trying to slow their breathing.

After a minute or so of catching their breath, they finally pulled apart and yanked up the covers. Lying face to face on their sides, Deeks pushed Kensi's messy hair behind her ear. His drowsy gaze met her extremely satisfied mismatched eyes, and they held each other close.

"And so the cactus and the flower ended up together?" Deeks asked lazily.

"Uh huh," Kensi mumbled in response. She was fighting off sleep herself. But smiling as she nuzzled her head into his neck she added, "Protected and together for eternity."

"A cheesy line?" He comments. "That's… _na-cho_ usual style."

Kensi groaned and gently punched him in the gut, briefly interrupting the quiet, self-satisfied chuckle of a man overly amused with his own terrible pun. But his a _dork_ able grin got the better of her and she begrudgingly laughed along with him.

"Speaking of cheese and nachos, I'm starving," she announced. Their desire for comfort now fulfilled, the hunt for food could now begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact, this is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote… Adult or otherwise. But it's been reworked to the point that only the premise and the ending (and one or two bad jokes) are recognizable. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
